


You Made Me Come Undone

by Nihiley_Face



Series: NSFW Fics [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depression, Hearing Voices, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Murder, Severe Depression, Suicdal Thoughts, Suicidal Ideation, Violent Depressive Episodes, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: He snapped.[A finished-ish version from The Idea Pad. Read the tags, this is kinda violent. It's not as descriptive or long as I'd like it to be, so maybe I'll rewrite it someday. Merry belated Christmas.]





	You Made Me Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> [Kind of a vent, but not really. I just love gore. A lot. So much. Just-]
> 
>  
> 
> [Give me all the blood and guts I n e e d it.]

It didn't happen instantly.

It happened over the course of a few days.

Well, not really.

If you think about it, it had been building up inside of him for weeks, months, maybe even years.

Tom was as broken as broken could get.

His smile was chapped, you could see the cracks he was falling through. His dark eyes were so sad and lonely. Of only someone knew, all he wanted was for someone to tell him it would be okay. That he was okay.

But no one ever did.

Edd liked to poke fun at him, sometimes.

Tom stumbled over his words frequently and often forgot things and tripped over his own two feet and was generally a clumsy clusterfuck of emotions. Edd called him an idiot, and Tom shrugged and agreed. He was pretty dumb, sometimes, really. He drank, and that certainly didn't help the situation. When he was drunk, he often got spooked by his own reflection.

Tord teased him for a lot of things, really. Tord made fun of Tom's big nose, not that he had much room to talk, but he still did it. He made fun of how small Tom was, and how slutty he acted, sometimes. Sometimes, Tom laughed. Other times, he stayed silent and he shrugged it off. But it was those silent times that would really get him.

Tom would think about those things in the middle of the night, and called himself a whore. He'd think about how clumsy he was, and that everything he did was a mistake. He thought about how he had trouble speaking, sometimes, even when he was sober, and figured that he was just stupid. He often couldn't see things that were right in front of him. He was so stupid. He wasn't worthy of friends like Edd and Tord and Matt. They were too good to be friends with some dumb slut like him.

Sometimes, he'd cry about it.

When he did, he called himself weak. He was just some stupid, whore who had no handle on his emotions or his life. Just a dumb slut. He'd pull his hair and grit his teeth. He didn't feel human. He wasn't human.

He wasn't real.

He didn't matter.

"Nobody loves me." He said, standing all alone in the middle of the hallway. No one was around. They were all gone. Where did they go? Tom didn't know. He looked around slowly. There was red everywhere. Was that blood? Wow, that was a lot of blood. He looked around some more and then saw the bodies. Wow. Did he do this? No wonder nobody loves him. He was terrible. "You're terrible." One said. "Look what you've done!" Another said. "This is why nobody loves you." They kept talking. "No one loves you because you're terrible." Tom blinked.

They were right.

"You don't matter to him." Someone said. Tom tensed up. "You never mattered to him. Even if you love him, he'll never care about you." Tom looked at his hands. "And if he did, he certainly doesn't, now." The voices cackled in his head, loud and high in his ears. His ears rung. He couldn't hear anything other than them. He knew how to stop this.

He had to die.

He deserved to die.

Someone came down the hallway. Tom didn't notice them at first. "Holy shit." The voice said. Tom looked at the person, his knees wobbly and his hands making their way to cover his ears. He looked at this person. He could barely make out a face. He didn't know who it was. His goggles were going crazy, he couldn't see. He lunged at the figure, going for their throat. He pinned them to the floor and screamed. "You deserve to die!" He yelled, tears brimming his eyes. He slammed their head into the floor until more red showed. More and more red. Lot's of red.

It was always red, wasn't it?

Red was always the dominating colour. The colour of passion, love and lust. The colour of blood, which gave life to the walking creatures of this miserable planet.

Blue was just cold. That's all it is, all it ever was. It's the colour of poison, and suffocation. Tom will only poison Tord's beautiful red with his suffocating blue. He only makes it worse for Tord, harder for him. 

Nobody would miss him if he died.

He stared at the red for a very long time. He reached out to touch it. The pool rippled. He whimpered and brought his blood-soaked hand to his face. He wiped his hand on his cheek and licked the excess blood off. He cried, knowing he didn't deserve Tord.

Tord was walking down the hall to give Tom his next assignment when he heard a strange sound. A loud thumping sound. Kind of like someone stomping on the floor over and over. What was going on? He walked faster and peered around the corner. He almost vomited at the sight before him. Tom had his hands around a soldier he recognized as Yuu's neck, and was slamming his head into the floor over and over. Covering a whole segment of the hallway was blood. So much blood.

There were at least four bodies on the ground. One soldier had his whole stomach ripped open, and his intestines spilled out on the floor. A woman had her chest clawed open and her heart was shoved in her mouth. Someone had a glass bottle shoved in their neck. Someone else had their throat ripped open. Tom stopped slamming Yuu's head into the floor. Tord noticed he was crying. He was covered in blood.

Tom grabbed his head and screamed. There was blood in his hair and on his teeth. He hunched over, screaming. Yuu was dead. There were bits of brain matter littering the floor around his head. Tom didn't seem go notice he was dead and grabbed his throat anyways. He began to claw at it, digging his hands into Yuu's breathless throat until blood showed. He ripped out a part of Yuu's spine and shoved it inside of Yuu's own mouth. The entire time Tom did so, he screamed.

Paul and Patrick appeared by Tord's side. They looked horrified at the sight before them. Without warning, Paul ran in to rip Tom off of Yuu's corpse. Tom struggled and flailed, snarling and biting and screaming. Paul restrained his arms and struggled to keep him down while Tom growled and strained himself, trying to get free. Tord watched in horror.

  
Tom managed to get free and Tord jumped back, grabbing Patrick by the arm. Paul scrambled backwards, pulling out his gun and brandishing it before him in case he needed to shoot. But he did not. Instead, Tom grabbed his head and laughed hysterically.

Listening to this kind of laughter was like trying to find the rhythm in nails on chalkboard. You just can't do it. Tord felt like his mind was shattering and his ears felt as if they were bleeding from the shrill laughter. Patrick looked to Tord, horror evident on his features.

  
Tord kept his eye glued to Tom, never taking it off of him. Tom slowly stopped laughing, and straightened himself up, still on his knees on the floor. He looked to Tord with his visor. Tom put his left hand on his face. "Am I human, now?" He asked, his voice cracking. Tord furrowed his brows. "What?" He asked, almost stepping closer, but Patrick grabbed his arm to keep him from doing so. He knew just how dangerous Tom was right now. Tom chuckled. "Do I count, now?" His smile began to falter, and his hand slipped from his face. From under his visor came big, black, bubble tears. His smile went down a little at the corners. Tord was so confused.

  
Tom killed these people.

  
Why?

  
Why was he doing this?

  
What caused him to act this way?

  
This wasn't Tom.

  
Tom's smile turned upside down, and he clenched his teeth as more black tears fell down his face. "Do you care, now!?" Tom yelled, one hand grabbing his chest while the other desperately clawed at his throat and mouth, making loud, animalistic sounds. "Do I deserve it, now!?" His teeth became sharper and his true thoughts began to show, albeit cryptically. Tom was going insane.  
Tord furrowed his brows further and for once, had no idea what the hell he should do. How did he fix this? There wasn't any way he could think of that would make it all better. Tom killed these people. Their blood was on his hands and no matter how much bleach, Oxiclean or commercial soap he used, it could never be taken back. It would never come off.

  
"Deserve what?" Tord asked. Tom laughed again, this time harder. He grabbed his face again and cried as he cackled so maniacally. "To die!" He screeched as he fell to his side, rolling on his back and continuing to grab his face and give that Godawful laugh. Tord couldn't have been anymore shocked if he woke up with his head sewn to the carpet. Tom did deserve to die, Tord thought. He killed these people, he deserves the death penalty in a fair trial, right? Well, not if he was insane. If he plead insanity, he would be sent to an asylum, where doctors would try to get him better so that he could have another trial, then either go to prison, or get served the death penalty, depending on the charges.

Tord's thoughts were going a mile a minute and he couldn't keep track of them. 

He was panicking.

  
Tom cackled on the floor, flailing on the ground and writhing in the blood spilled. Tord frowned deeply. It hurt to see this. It hurt so badly to see someone he cared about so much, just deteriorate and snap right before his very eyes. It stung. This was like his karma for what he did to get here. Tord looked at the cybernetic arm on his right side. This had to be the Universe's way of saying, "screw you," after everything he's done. This was his fault.

  
Tom's maniacal smile faltered again, and he began to sob. It was a series of loud, pathetic gasps and big, tar coloured bubble tears coming from Tom as his writhings on the floor came to an end. In the midst of his breakdown, he said, "This is why nobody loves you." Tord didn't know who Tom was talking to, but it still broke his heart to hear words like that come from Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Like this nasty shite?]
> 
> [Come pay my Tumblr a visit @ daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com for more Grossness™.]


End file.
